


One Night

by MochiMinWriting



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band), K-Hip Hop, Khh, Korean R&B, Kwon Hyuk - Fandom, korean hip hop
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Halloween, One Night Stands, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Meeting Dean for the first time at a Halloween party.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> [ Suggestive Content ]
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

##  **Halloween Special  🎃**

“That costume really suits you,” Zico complimented Dean. “Vampires have to be handsome in order to get their next meal.”

Dean laughed a bit shy about Zico’s comment. “What are you talking about?” His hair was kind of slicked back and messy at the same time. He had worn all black clothing and a black velvet cape. His neck showed a fake bite mark with blood dripping down it. Any woman would want to be his next meal but there was only one he wanted and she was standing next to the bar surrounded by people.

Zico followed Dean’s line of sight to find out what was distracting him. “Who are you staring at?” Everywhere he looked there were groups of people. It was hard to single somebody out. 

“No one” he responded. He only took his eyes off of you for one second then you were gone. His head turned rapidly from side to side as he tried looking for you.

“Liar~” Crush taunted. “I think he just lost sight of someone.”

 

* * *

 

 

Everywhere you looked you found someone you knew. You were known for being easy going and sociable. There was no one you wouldn’t talk to. Every time you made an appearance on a show you ended up being friends with the whole cast. 

“Y/N!” 

You turned when you heard your name over the loud music. For someone to speak so loudly you knew they really wanted your attention. “Dindin,” you smiled seeing your brother from another mother. 

“Did they let you off your leash today?” He dodged your hand as you tried to hit him. Even if it was playful Dindin knew it would hurt. You never held back and neither did he. He considered you a close friend after all the secrets he had gathered from you. 

“What leash?” you angrily asked.

He laughed, “Out of everyone I know, you are the most troublesome person.”

“I am not!” You stomped away feeling annoyed once again.

He followed you and once he caught up he wrapped his arms around your shoulders. Your bickering stood out to Crush who immediately ran over. “I thought I saw trouble coming.”  

You sighed, “Great you are here too.” Your arms crossed over your chest with a smile. Dindin and Crush were a mischevious duo that reminded you of a pair of blue-haired twins. “You two should have come as Thing 1 and Thing 2.”

“We were but we both wanted to be Thing 1 so it didn’t work out.” 

Dean pressed his lips into a thin line as he saw you being sandwiched by Crush and Dindin. He didn’t realize he was starring until Crush pointed in his direction. He straightened up and began worrying about his appearance when your eyes met his.

“Looks like Hyosub knows Y/N too.” 

Dean turned to Zico, a bit startled after having caught your gaze. “You know Y/N?”

Zico nodded, “Who doesn’t know her is a better question.” 

“Look who we caught.” Crush brought you over to Zico knowing he too was your friend.

“What up Jiho!” You bumped your fist against his then hugged him. It was easy to see how you ended up being one of the guys all the time and how you got into many scandals. A well-timed picture taken out of context would definitely look like you were more than just friends.

“How come he gets a hug but I almost get punched?” Dindin complained. “And I got this,” Crush crossed his arms to mimic the way you greeted him. 

You laughed, “Stop being so annoying and maybe you’ll get a hug.” When you pulled away from Zico you turned to Dean. “Hello,” you greeted Dean with your best smile for the first time. You had never met him in person but of course, you had heard of him. Everyone liked him.

“H-hello” Dean responded in a low voice. 

Dindin noticed the distance, “Have you two never met?”

You shook your head. “No, but I like him.” Their dropped jaws prompted you to correct yourself. “His music, I like his music.”

Dean licked his lips out of nervousness. “I like your music too.” Your words had caused his heart to skip a beat then suddenly start up again like crazy. It seemed the blood was going to his head because the smooth pale skin of his cheeks was starting to redden.

“Thank you” you blushed at his compliment causing the others to snicker. This was the girliest reaction they had ever seen from you. 

“Oh, you are matching” Crush pointed out.

Both of you immediately covered your faces but that’s not what Crush was talking about. “Y/N and Dean are both vampires.”

This was Dean’s chance to take a look at you. Black leather shorts and thigh high boots almost covered your legs completely. The small part of your upper thigh that wasn’t covered by them was adorned by fishnet leggings that you wore underneath. Up top, you wore a black bondage bralette with straps that adorned your bust and on top of it, you wore a sheer long sleeved shirt that made everything underneath visible. The main focus was the red velvet cape. 

The thin line of fake blood going down the corner of your mouth hadn’t drawn attention until now. “So that’s what this is…” Dindin pointed at it. “I thought you were a messy eater.”

“What about the teeth?” Zico asked.

You took your fake fangs out of your pocket to show. “It’s hard to speak with them so I took them off.”

“In that case, you should put them on” Dindin teased.

 

* * *

 

 

As the night progressed you became more and more acquainted with Dean and he with you. It was to the point where you found yourself taking him to the bar with you. “Come on Dean let’s go get another drink.” 

Dean had no objections and nodded. “Let’s go” he took your hand and guided you through the crowd. At this point, Dean was feeling more confident around you. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol but he was starting to show his true colors to you.

At the bar, you ordered a drink and gave it to him. “Here try this one.” You got one for yourself and were about to lead the way back when Dean stopped you. He held onto your arm and motioned with his head to an empty table in a dark corner. “Why don’t we stay here for a while?”

Your lashes fluttered as you blinked continuously trying to understand how his beautiful smile had turned into such a mischievous smirk. “Sure…” Were you imagining this? Or did it seem like Dean was trying to monopolize you?

Sliding into the booth first you went as far as you could go. There was more than enough space for Dean yet he made it seem like there wasn’t. He sat so close you could smell his intoxicating scent more than the alcoholic beverage in front of you. 

Dean didn’t say a word. He sat beside you and drank in silence. 

You took it upon yourself to break the silence. “So why did you want to sit here?”

“Probably the same reason you agreed to sit here.”

His words caught you off guard. “Wha-” you scoffed with a smirk. You took a look around at your surroundings before staring into his eyes, almost challenging him to respond. “Why do you think I agreed?”

He shrugged, “Don’t know…maybe you want to get to know me…” His pause was dramatic and alluring. He leaned in closer to you until his lips were by your ear. He continued his sentence in a low whisper, “…as much as I want to get to know you.” He gave you a smoldering look before smirking once more and confirming that he was implying something sexual should happen between you two.

His voice had instantly won you over. Your eyes went to his neck as he tilted his head back and got the last drop from his glass. The way his adam’s apple moved hypnotized you making you think perhaps you were a vampire because all you wanted to do was press your lips against his beautiful neck. “And if I do?”

There was no vocal response. He simply placed his hand on your thigh and latched his lips to yours.

* * *

The next morning your eyes opened to see Dean’s handsome face. “Oh my-” you slapped your hand over your mouth to silence yourself. Carefully you lifted his arm off of your waist and placed it on the bed. 

Naked dean plus naked you…Your fingers raked through your hair as you quickly pieced everything together. “Oh no!” you mentally screamed. Quickly and carefully you got out of his bed and gathered your clothes from the floor.

After getting dressed you took another look at him and noticed the purplish bruises on his neck that matched yours. You had really done it this time.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later Dean woke up in a panic after seeing the hickeys on his neck. He remembered everything and worried when you were nowhere to be seen. He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration and sighed. 

He was worried he had ruined his chances with you. For a long time now he had a crush on you. All it took was hearing your voice, the way you carried a bar called to him like a muse to a sailor. That’s why he couldn’t help himself last night. 

The problem was Dean didn’t want to have a one-night stand with you. He wanted more than that. The way you left without a word told him you thought otherwise.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been weeks since your one-night stand with Dean when you were suddenly called into Teddy’s office. You weren’t working on anything with him so it left you thinking you could possibly be in trouble. When you got to his office you knocked on the door lightly, hoping he wasn’t there but he had called you in so of course, he had to be there.

“Come in.”

You pushed open the door only enough for your head to pop in.“You wanted to see me?”

Teddy didn’t move, he simply glanced at you from behind his computer. “Take a seat Y/N.” 

You did as you were told and sat in the empty seat in front of his desk. “Did I do something wrong again?”

He laughed, “The fact that you are asking that shows you know how problematic you are.” Teddy was only replying to some emails but he knew you probably thought he was looking at some article saying they caught you doing something inappropriate. “But this time there are no scandals.”

“Okay good,” you took a long sigh of relief and sat back into the chair comfortably. “Then why did you call me so urgently?”

“I needed to give you some good news that can only be said in person.” He closed his laptop and set it aside. “You know I’ll be in the upcoming season of Show Me The Money right?” After you nodded he continued,”The Black Label team producers were supposed to be me and Zion but he doesn’t want to do it again.”

“What? But it was already announced and there were posters everywhere. You knew this because you had seen Dean’s handsome face everywhere the show was being talked about. “Isn’t this going to look bad?”

“No” Teddy shook his head. “Because I fixed the problem by making an even better deal with the MNet producers. We are going to do a surprise final producer reveal for the first episode.”

You gasped getting excited, “That sounds so cool! Who is it going to be? Okasian?”

“No.”

“Kush again?” You gasped even louder this time.

“No, for the first time ever Show Me The Money will have a female producer.” Teddy stopped to wait for your reaction but there was none. You sat still waiting for him to continue. 

“Who is it?”, you asked completely clueless.

“You really don’t know?”

Your brow furrowed as you thought over the possibilities. “What label is teaming up with you?”

“None, this is a Black Label team.”

“Well, there are only two females in The Black Label, Bom unnie is a vocalist so…” you trailed off thinking. “NO!” you exclaimed as it finally clicked.

“Yes, you and I will be a team so no more scandals, you hear?”

“Wha-” you covered your mouth with both hands. Under normal circumstances, you would be thrilled but right now you were terrified. “I have to sit down.”

“You are sitting down.”

“Then I need to stand.” You began pacing back and forth trying to take it all in. It had never occurred to you that you would be doing something like this. Or that you would be running into Dean again. You had gone out of your way to avoid him when you realized you had caught feelings after that one night. “So no one knows that I’m the second part of the team?”

“No one, they are keeping it a secret so you have to keep quiet. Only we know, got it?”

“Got it” you smiled as best as you could. You were grateful for Teddy. He was looking out for you and your career. You had to thank him for that. Going around his desk and hugging him was the best you could do. “Thank you so much, Boss!”

Teddy laughed, “If only you were this grateful every time I got you out of trouble.”

 

* * *

 

 

When the day came to film The first episode of Show Me The Money you found yourself screaming into a pillow.

Teddy arched his brow as he saw your strange behavior. “What’s wrong? You’re never this nervous.”

You sighed, “I don’t know. Why am I like this?”

Before Teddy could offer his advice he was called out to film. You stayed in the dressing room boiling in your worries as you waited for your surprise introduction. 

Dean stared aimlessly at the ground as his mind wandered to the thought of you. Zico nudged him when he didn’t respond. “What?” Dean shook his head.

“I said look” he pointed over at the black couch Teddy was seated in. “The Black Label has an empty space.

Teddy was handed a microphone and began his shocking announcement. “I would like to apologize but Zion will not be part of the show.”

“What?” Everyone sat up wondering if this was true.

“I know everyone was expecting to have two producers from The Black Label so we will be having two. Even if she is new to producing-”

“SHE!?” “She?” “It’s a female producer?”

Suddenly music began to play and was followed by a spotlight on the other side of the stage. You took a deep breath feeling nervous like before. You lifted the microphone up to your lips and let your voice be heard.

Dean’s jaw dropped when he heard your voice. As soon as you stepped into the spotlight he smiled. He thought he would never see you again yet there you were. Beautiful as ever.

After the song was over you took a final pose and announced your arrival. “Black Label producer team, Y/N is here.”

Everyone clapped, as you made your way to Teddy Zico stood up to hug you. After he sat back down he noticed the serious look on Dean’s face. “What’s up?”

Dean shook his head, he hadn’t told Zico what had happened between you two. He never told anyone and kept it to himself.  

When the cameras were off of them Zico had to ask. “Hey you and Y/N disappeared from the party at the same time.” He never thought much of it till now that you two ignored each other. “Did you two?”

Dean pulled his bucket hat to hide his eyes and sighed. “Don’t say anything.”

“WAH!”, Zico shouted. It was a sure thing that he would tease Dean all day about it.

 

* * *

 

 

After the filming Teddy left quickly. Being the boss wasn’t easy, he had lots of work to do. You were alone getting your things together when you hear a knock at your door. “Come in,” you thought it was one of the producers but when you turned around you were startled. “Dean-” you didn’t know how to continue. 

He could tell by the way you said his name that you weren’t expecting him. “I know you were avoiding me.” During the filming, he kept his eyes on you but you never turned to look at him once. 

“I wasn’t- okay maybe I was.” You couldn’t lie to him. He looked worried, hurt even. “Sorry. You were drunk and I was drunk so I thought- I don’t know.” You were starting to ramble. 

“I didn’t want a one-night stand.”

His words hit you like a brick. You turned away hoping to disappear into thin air but then something wonderful happened. Something that made you realize it wasn’t just a coincidence that you two had worn matching costumes.

Dean kissed your cheek making you turn to him confused. “I love you Y/N.” You looked up at him with wide eyes unsure of what you just heard. “I want more than just one night. I want you to be mine.”


End file.
